


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by totally4ryo



Category: Ryo MacLean/Dee Laytner – FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee Laytner could be an outright brat at times. And Ryo decides he deserves to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Pairing/Fandom: Ryo MacLean/Dee Laytner – FAKE  
Theme: #16: The Classroom, or, "Teacher Hit Me With a Ruler."  
Title: Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
Author/Artist: [](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/profile)[**totally4ryo**](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Ryo, Dee, FAKE or the 27th Precinct. That honor goes to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh.  
Warnings: Yaoi, m/m, spanking, hints of BDSM.  
Written for the [](http://30-lemons.livejournal.com/profile)[**30_lemons**](http://30-lemons.livejournal.com/) community.

Dee Laytner could be an outright brat at times.

Ryo MacLean had that thought on his mind as he fumed over the latest squabble he had with his lover. It was little things, but to Ryo, it was the general principal involved. Dee would lie to him. Again. Over little things, like eating all the pickles that Ryo intended to use with dinner and denying ever seeing them, or making excuses for making a mess. At least it was just little things. Ryo was certain Dee never lied to him about bigger things. Good thing because Dee could never get away with lying to Ryo. If he watched his lover carefully enough, immediately after, Dee would give himself away. Either he’d start sweating, or avert Ryo’s gaze. Ryo knew all the signs, and would find ways to get the truth out of Dee.

It still annoyed him that Dee had the nerve to try. This time, when Ryo called him out, Dee went into a fit, acting as if he had a right to eat up all the luncheon meat the night before and not saying anything. Dee had time to tell Ryo, since he decided he was staying over. If the entire evening was only Dee inviting himself over and not leaving, Ryo could deal with that. He could have even dealt with Dee finishing what Ryo had planned to use for lunch the next day, if only Dee would have told him.

Yet Dee had the nerve to complain and bitch about Ryo calling him out on it. Ryo realized he was fed up with Dee acting like a brat. He had enough. It was time for Dee Laytner to finally shut up and deal with it. Just as Ryo had been dealing with everything for the last few years. Considering they had not yet hit their first anniversary as a couple, Ryo still had years of experience of dealing with Dee over things like this.

This time he found himself handling it differently.

“Shut up!” he snapped, placing himself in front of Dee.

“Huh?” Dee looked down at Ryo. Looking at the face of his lover, he realized that he had pushed it to far that night. He expected Ryo to start pushing him toward the door, telling him to go home. Then Ryo would seethe for a day or two before allowing Dee back in, or even going over to Dee’s apartment.

To Dee, it meant not only losing time he would have loved to spend with his lover, but chances were his expectations of getting some action later that night would be forestalled – by several days at least.

“Ryo, baby, I’m…”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Dee!” Ryo exclaimed. “Because every freakin’ time, it’s the same damn horseshit. And I’m tired of it. I’m tired of having to deal with a brat at times.”

Dee started to make a comment about Bikky, but looking at Ryo’s face, decided against it. Why push it further and risk not seeing Ryo for a week or more, except for at work?

Ryo poked Dee in the chest. “You are a man, not a kid. At least the last I checked, you were well past legal age.”

“Um yeah. It’s just sometimes…”

“Don’t speak to me, Dee. Just don’t talk unless I tell you too, dammit. Because when you do, you end up putting the other foot in your mouth. And I’m tired of it.” Ryo’s eyes flashed as he looked up, and he licked his lips. “Of course, since you insisted on acting like a brat, I think it’s due time you got what you deserve.”

Dee tried to study his lover’s face. He swore he was getting some weird vibes from Ryo, but he had to be wrong. No way. There was no chance that in the middle of Ryo blowing up at Dee in a fit of his own that he was planning on them taking it to the bedroom.

To Dee’s surprise, Ryo’s arm snapped out and pulled Dee toward him by his waist. Ryo walked over to the couch, with a still shocked Dee having no choice but to be dragged along. Ryo sat down, bringing Dee down across his lap. Before Dee had a chance to figure out what was going on, he felt a sharp smack on his ass. Even with jeans on, it stung. He yelped from the pain, and gasped from the shock of suddenly finding himself in the position he was in.

Ryo smacked his ass again. Dee cried out. Another smack. As Dee clenched the couch and yelped, he realized it did not hurt as much as he thought. In fact, he felt himself harden with each smack. He groaned the next time Ryo’s hand came down on his ass cheek.

“Is this way you persist on being so bad, Dee?” he heard Ryo ask him through the sudden fog. “Do you need to be punished?”

Dee realized that he was not the only one getting hard from the act, as he felt Ryo’s erection against his hip. He tried to reply, but could only moan.

Ryo’s hand came down sharply again. “You speak when I tell you to shut up, you don’t speak when I tell you to talk. Answer me, Dee. Is this what you need?” Ryo punctuated his question with another sound smack.

Dee moaned. “Yes!” he cried out, starting to writhe in Ryo’s lap. He knew right then that he did like it. He could not say that was why he acted as he did, but that did not matter. What did matter to Dee was being across Ryo’s lap, getting his ass gloriously spanked by his lover.

As suddenly as it started, it was over. Ryo was breathing heavily, his hand caressing Dee’s ass. “Oh holy God, Dee. I’m… I just lost it.”

Dee found he was able to move and got up to straddle Ryo’s lap. He placed his arms around Ryo’s neck and started to kiss him. “It’s okay, Ryo,” he soothed softly between loving kisses. “I’m fine.” The gentleness of the kisses started to turn fiery as Dee thought back to what had just happened. “I.. I…” He pulled his head away from Ryo, studying worried dark eyes as realization struck. He had never allowed himself to be in such a position. And for all his experience, he never found himself on the giving side of that particular area of sex. Yet the thought of finding himself in such a vulnerable position for Ryo was exciting to him. He smiled at Ryo. “I liked it.”

Ryo blinked, fingers that were running through Dee’s hair stopping. “You what?”

“I like it. Hell, I loved it. Yes, I am a bad boy sometimes. And you’re right, I do need to be punished to keep me in place.”

Ryo continued to stare at Dee, as if trying to assimilate what his lover was saying. “You mean… you…? With me? Like… like this?”

Dee nodded and kissed Ryo again. “Yes. Like this. And who knows what else?” He spared a hand to run down along Ryo’s chest into his lap and with a knowing smile, his hand ran across the still semi-hard organ in Ryo’s pants. “I think you liked it too.”

Ryo glanced down and blushed. “Well…”

“Don’t deny it, Ryo. I know what I felt. Now you tell me that you couldn’t feel me?”

“I did, but… I didn’t realize what I was going to do until I did. Suddenly, it’s like this… I don’t know what, just took control.”

Dee laughed. “You have an evil streak, lover. I think now it’s starting to come out in our love play. And that’s what this is called, you know.”

Ryo nodded, looking more embarrassed. “Yeah. I know all about that.”

“You do?” Dee asked amused, still caressing Ryo’s manhood, noting he was going back to full erection. “Should I ask how?”

“I’m not an innocent, Dee,” Ryo remarked. “I might have been inexperienced in doing it with a man, but I did know about having sex, you know.”

Dee grinned more. “Something you need to tell me, sweetheart?” he asked, trying to act innocent.

Ryo shook his head. “No, no skeletons in my closet. Sorry, Dee. But…” He sighed. “There was a time I thought I might be interested in… that. Had a girlfriend who thought so too, but when we tried, it didn’t feel like all that people would talk about. So we never did that again. We broke up not very long after that.”

“Oh? So you have a little past reading up on the subject.”

“Not so past,” Ryo mumbled.

“What’s that, baby?” Dee asked.

“Um… well, a couple of months ago, I.. um… found myself thinking about it again. With you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“What made you think about it?”

Ryo smiled at Dee and leaned over to kiss him. “The first time you let me take you. There was my big dominate man and suddenly you were a puddle of mush. Every time we’ve done it since, you still were the same way, only turning into a bigger pile of mush. So I’ve been thinking along the way that maybe…” Ryo shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you have some hidden desires. Maybe even something you didn’t know about.”

Dee’s smile grew and he leaned down to kiss Ryo deeply. His velvet tongue caressed and stroked the inside of Ryo’s mouth, seeming to wrap around Ryo’s tongue, then drawing it into his own mouth to gently suck on it. Ryo started to moan into the kiss. Dee broke the kiss with a groan of his own. “Not so hidden,” he admitted. “But I never found someone I could trust… not as much as I trust you.”

Ryo’s hands were stroking his shoulders and back. “What’s that?” he asked, looking pleased at Dee’s confession of trust.

“I’ve had this fantasy of being totally dominated, even at time helpless. But I just never found myself with someone I was able to submit myself to for normal sex, forget about tossing a little S&M into it.” Dee cupped Ryo’s face in his hand, bringing his head up so their eyes met. Dee’s soul was open to Ryo in deep green eyes. “But now I have you. I want everything with you, Ryo. Be it growing old together, or giving myself to you in ways I’ve never had with anyone else. If that includes a little kink here and there, I want that too.”

Ryo could not help the smile, his heart beating fast listening to Dee talk. Somehow he knew he was supposed to take control of the situation, but hearing what Dee had to say was melting him into his own pile of goo. Ryo did the only thing that felt natural to him, that felt right at that moment. He put his arms around Dee and pulling him close, kissed him with every ounce of love he felt for his dark haired lover. “I love you, Dee,” he sighed into the kiss. “I love you so much. Yes, I want everything with you, too.”

They broke the kiss to catch their breath, breathing heavy, hearts pounding, hard-ons throbbing. That last one was not lost on Dee, who was always quick on the uptake. He stood up, taking Ryo’s hands in his, pulling his lover off the couch. Walking backward, he pulled Ryo toward the hallway to the bedroom.

“Come, Ryo. Let me show you just how much I love you. How much I love and trust you.”

Ryo found all he could do was grin, suddenly realizing he very much wanted the same thing. “I’d say, lead on, but in this case…” He licked his lips again, and latched himself to Dee, kissing him deeply as he continued to direct them toward the bedroom.

Both men knew that night was going to be the first of many very interesting nights.


End file.
